warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Destinies: Crossed Borders
A/N: Moon here! Lol, I think I start every story that way. Anyway, this is a story that I've struggled with for a while, and I think I've got the plot now, so I'm trying it out! Also, um, part of the plot is something a lot of people on here do, and I swear that I'm not copying them! ' 'PROLOGUE The she-cat shook her beautiful head ''desperately, sadness present in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but this has to stop." "What?" a tom asked, his mew disbelieving. "Why?" The she-cat turned away, as if she couldn't bare to see the tom anymore. "I... I just can't." The tom growled. "Give me one good reason." "I'm expecting your kits," she replied quietly, shifting her paws with unease. The tom blinked, as if he didn't think he'd heard right. After a pause, he meowed, "And that's bad? That's wonderful!" The she-cat gave him a look of exasperation. "Stormheart. These kits will be half-Clan!" Stormheart snorted. "So? They'll be ours, and that's what counts, right?" The she-cat shook her head. "No. They'll be half-Clan. You know what happens to half-Clan kits! I don't want my kits to grow up rejected, just because of a mistake I made!" Stormheart flinched, his dark gray fur rising. "Is that what this was, Silverthorn? A ''mistake?" he asked, his mew scathing. "No!" Silverthorn gasped. "No, Stormheart, this meant more to me than you could ever know. I'll bring them to meet you, if you want! But I need to stay with my--our--kits if I don't want suspicions to arise." Stormheart sighed, his fur lying flat. "Fine. But just remember that I'll always love you." Silverthorn blinked, her green eyes brimming with sorrow. "I will." Then, without another word, she turned and padded away. ***** The young tortoiseshell she-kit giggled quietly, gray eyes bright with excitement. Beside her, a gray tabby tomkit nudged her. "Shh!" She flicked her tail over his back indignantly. She opened her mouth to reply, then obviously thought better of it, and snapped it shut. The tom pointed with one paw to where a wiry black cat was leaving the shadow of an over-hanging treebranch. "There!" he hissed quietly. The tortoiseshell nodded, crouching low to the ground. The tom flicked his tail, amber eyes full of mischief. "You go that way, and I'll go this way!" he mewed excitedly. Before either one could move, however, a slender shape crept up behind them. "And what are you getting up to?" Both kits jumped, then spun around, eyes glinting guiltily. "Nothing!" they meowed simultaneously. "Mhm," the she-cat purred. "I don't think I believe that." The gray tabby tom glanced down at his paws. "We were going to sneak up on Streakpath." The tortoiseshell turned to him disbelievingly. "Foxkit!" The she-cat nudged her. "Don't be mad, Sorrelkit. Your brother did the right thing in telling me. In future," she continued, her mew getting stern, "I don't want you sneaking up on cats." Both kits studied the ground. "Yes, Mama." She flicked them both with a white tipped tail. "Good." Irrepressibly, the tortoiseshell she-kit mewed, "But I can sneak up on Foxkit, right?" Foxkit narrowed his eyes playfully. "Why you!" he mewed, pouncing on her. The graceful she-cat watched them, murmuring quietly to herself, "Oh, Stormheart, if you could only be here now." 'CHAPTER ONE' Sorrelkit followed her brother out of ''the nursery, feeling nervous. Her mother nudged her from behind. "Are you all right?" She kept her gaze firmly on the ground. "Yeah." "You don't sound all right!" her brother teased, amber eyes flashing. She glowered fiercely at him. "Shut up!" "Sorrelkit," her mother scolded. She gazed down at her small tortoiseshell kit, her green eyes softening. "I'm sure you'll be fine." "But what if I forget?" she wailed, all her fears overwhelming her. "What if I mess up?" Foxkit nudged her affectionately. "You won't." She turned her tortured gray gaze on him. "How do you know?" "Because," he mewed confidently, "I know you. When it comes down to it, you'll know what to do." She blinked gratefully as he continued, "Besides, it's just our apprentice ceremony." She rolled her eyes at him, worries forgotten. "''Just our apprentice ceremony," she mimicked. "You know it's a lot more important then that!" Foxkit opened his mouth to retort, but Silverthorn pushed in between them. "Shush! It's almost time!" At that moment, a yowl rang through the camp, making Sorrelkit tremble again. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here now, under the low-branch." Slowly, she followed her brother to the front of the cats, trying in vain to stop shaking. Her mother licked her head comfortingly, whispering sofly, "You'll do fine," before slipping away to side beside another queen. Foxkit sat down, his head raised high, but Sorrelkit thought that she could see a flash of fear as he gazed up at the leader. Strangly, the thought comforted her, and she sat down next to him with a touch more confidence then before. ***** "Foxpaw! Sorrelpaw!" the Clan cheered, their voices ringing around the camp. Foxpaw raised his gray head high, puffing out his chest in pride. Beside him, his littermate Sorrelpaw was crouching down, looking as if she would like to melt into the ground in embarrassment. He couldn't help put purr in amusement; Sorrelpaw had always been shy around others, but a few moons as an apprentice would probably cure that. After all, her first Gathering would mortify her, so after that, Clan life would seem a lot less embarrassing. Their mother, Silverthorn padded up to the both of them, purring loudly. "My little kits," she murmured, pressing her muzzle against each of their heads in turn. Sorrelpaw wriggled out from the embrace. "Hey!" she mewed indignantly. "We're not kits anymore!" "Yeah!" Foxpaw added, pulling out of Silverthorn's reach. "Now we're 'paws!" Silverthorn purred, her sleek tortoiseshell-and-silver fur rippling as she moved. "You'll always be kits to me." Her eyes darkened with some hidden emotion, and Foxpaw pressed against her, not wanting her to be sad. Sorrelpaw watched her with concern in her eyes. Silverthorn shook her head, and meowed. "You'll be wanting to go to your new mentors." Sorrelpaw nodded, eyes bright with excitement once more, pausing only briefly to give Foxpaw a worried look. To be continued...